The unlikely Hero
by Finalcool720
Summary: Reborn takes Tsuna to Gotham city without saying why.Tsuna rescues The good version of Beth and saves her and then he has to be an unlikely hero to get back funds that were stolen from the Vongola
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Batwoman or Reborn! and this is just for fun.A one shot for now

Chapter 1

The Limo was driving along a road to Gotham City.Tsuna looked around the limo and noticed the smell of cigars.He hated the smell looking at his tutor Reborn.Reborn looked at Tsuna "What"He asked.Tsuna looked out the window and sighed noticing a motorcycle stop and a guy and girl got off.Tsuna looked towards the roof from his training on how to spot a sniper reborn gave him.He noticed the girl was about to be shot.Reborn fried a dying will bullet at Tsuna.

Tsuna opened the limo door and used the flames to destroy the bullet.He then took the girl's hand and helped her out of thier.Reborn had the limo speed off.Tsuna went back to normal and looked at the girl noticing she was an adult."Thanks whoever you are , my name is Beth Kane"She said.Tsuna nodded "Nice to meet you the name is Tsuna"He said.Reborn coughed "Will talk more when we arrive at the office and Tsuna about why we are here"He said.

Tsuna nodded "By the way Beth will your friend be all right"He asked.Beth took a breath nodding not sure "Do you have a phone Tsuna"She asked.Tsuna checked "Oh I lost it when saving you Beth"He said.Beth nodded "I have to call my sister"She said.

Meanwhile Kate Kane paced around the batcave.She thought" I am glad someone saved my sister Beth the better version".She looked at the phone Luke Fox picked up.She was glad that Alice's body was found.She turned on the phone and noticed while going throu the information.The one who saved Beth was a member of the vongola famigla.She suited up as batwoman to find her sister.She left on her bike as she left a note for Luke Fox to find any places owned by the Vongola's.

Meanwhile the limo arrived at a office building owned by the Vongola's.Tsuna got out of the limo as Beth followed.Reborn handed Tauna a gift box."Please give this to the one in Charge Tsuna"He said.Tsuna took the gift box.Reborn closed the door and limo drove off.Tsuna and Beth took the elevator to the top floor.Tsuna took a seat behind the desk noticing his name on the box.He opened it "Tsuna the goal is simply , be an unlikely hero"He read.

Tsuna sighed noticing he had to deal with criminal activity as well.Beth looked and saw the gloves and costume "So will Reborn be helping you as well Tsuna.Tsuna sighed not knowing as the window behind him broke open.He saw Batwoman holding a batarang."Sis I am safe"Beth said.Batwoman smiled and hugged her sister."So do you trust him Beth"Batwoman asked.Beth hugged Batwoman back "I trust Tsuna"She said.Reborn coughed as the three noticed him sitting on the couch.

"Kate Kane , we look after Beth , Tsuna goal right now is to know both the sides of a hero and criminal"Reborn said.Batwoman was shocked Reborn knew her real name.Batwoman left giving Tsuna a look to Protect Beth till they found who tried to kill her.Tsuna slouched in his seat "This is going to be hard"He thought as Reborn gave Beth a tour of the building.

Tsuna thought about the true goal "Wait , I have to try being a hero , and dealing with criminal activity in what way"He thought."This is really confusing"He screamed a loud.He checked the computer and found someone was steal the funds of the Vongola famigla."I get it be an unlikely hero to get the money back"He figure out Yawning heading to bed.

End of Chapter 1 I hoped you liked it and please review and thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Batwoman or Reborn! and this is just for fun.

Chapter 2

The next morning Tsuna woke up slowly looking at the clock.He heard a ticking and tossed it out the window as it exploded."Reborn"He thought getting out of bed.He went to the bathroom and took off his pajamas and turned on the water.He took a shower and then changed into the suit Reborn left on the bed.He went to the dinning room and took a seat.He noticed the smell of poison coming from the coffee.

He took a sip and looked at Reborn."I am glad i had enough training that i don't need the iron stomach bullets anymore"He said.Reborn nodded as Bianchi joined them at the table."Nicely done Tsuna , i never expected you to become almost immune to my poison cooking"She said.He nodded looking as Reborn placed a notebook in front of him."Your schedule Tsuna for the day"He said."Got it Reborn"He said opening the book.He read the first meeting "Meet the gotham city crows"He said.

Reborn nodded "Yup they will be here in five minutes prepare well Tsuna"He said taking Bianchi's hand and taking his leave withe her.Beth looked at Tsuna "So a meeting with my dad , I would assume Kate slash Batwoman informed him of the multiverse and how they was an Alice and me Beth"She said.Tsuna nodded finishing his coffee and went to the meeting room.

Tsuna took a seat on the leather couch and noticed the smell of cigars in the room."Damm it that smell"He thought.He watched as the leader of the crows along with a woman entered and stood up."Nice to meet you , I am Tsuna"He said."I am Sophie moore"She said taking a seat.Tsuna took a step back."I am Jacob Kane , Tsuna 10 gen boss of the Vongola"He said taking a seat.

Tsuna took a seat looking at the two "I would assume batwoman informed you of a certain situation Mister kane"He said noticing Reborn brought tea and placed it on the table.Jacob took a breath "Perhaps Tsuna but we would like to know what the 10 gen boss of the vongola is doing here First"He said.Tsuna stood up " Well to check up on the funds the vongola has invested in the city"He said as a cover story.Sophie whispered "Sir that's only part of the story from what i can tell"She said.Jacob nodded looking Tsuna in the eyes "Will accept that answer for now Tsuna , now then we can discuss the other matter"He said.Tsuna nodded to Reborn as he took a sip of tea.

A few minutes past as Tsuna , Sophie , and Jacob drank the tea.Beth entered with Reborn.Jacob could tell that was beth and hugged her."Batwoman informed us of the choice she had to make and how Kate agreed to save you no matter what"He said.Beth nodded "Dad a sniper almost killed me but Tsuna here saved me"She said.Tsuna watched as Sophie stood up " I am sorry Beth I almost killed you but listened to Batwoman's advice but almost the other sniper killed you"She said.Beth hugged Sophie and smiled " I forgive you sophie ,and you saw Tsuna save me"She said.Sophie nodded and looked to Tsuna "Mr. Kane would like to speak with you alone Tsuna"She said.

Tsuna watched as Reborn led Beth and Sophie out of the room.Jacob looked at Tsuna " I would assume till, the sniper is found Batwoman asked you to protect Beth"He said.Tsuna gulped "Yes sir I will do My best"He said.Jacob nodded " I am going to have Sophie work as a guard protecting Beth"He said.Tsuna nodded as Jacob Shook his hand."Please Tsuna don't do anything to endanger my other daughter"He said.Tsuna nodded as he left and fell onto the couch.Reborn entered and took a seat near Tsuna handing him a cigar.

Tsuna put the cigar down "Why Reborn I hate that smell , by the way I assume Jacob has informed Sophie she will be helping protect Beth"He asked.Reborn nodded placing the cigar back in Tsuna's hand."Sorry Tsuna but your next meeting is at a cigar bar with someone who might now about the stolen funds"He said.He nodded taking a puff of the cigar and gave a look of disgust."Well Tsuna the limo is waiting"Reborn said.

He left the room and put the cigar out.He went to his office and saw the outfit Reborn gave him.He put on the white outfit that flames on it and black gloves and a mask along with black boots."Sorry Reborn , I guess I'll take a page out of Batwoman's playbook"He thought.He looked in the box after changing and noticed gadgets.He picked up the bottle and noticed dying will pills and the keys to a vehicle.

He placed the dying will pills in his pocket as he reached for the keys Reborn grabbed them.Reborn smirked and for Tsuna to follow him.

He followed Reborn to the elevator and pressed a button.He noticed a car in a tarp as the elevator stopped.He got out of the elevator and removed it and his eyes widen."Reborn why do you have the batmobile"He asked."Oh I know bruce wayne and he gave it to me before he disappeared Tsuna"He said tossing him the keys.He caught them and got in the driver seat and started the batmobile.He noticed Reborn looking at him."What Reborn"He asked."Be carful Tsuna"Reborn said.Tsuna nodded driving the car out.

He noticed the batmobile was fast as he drove it.He was nearing the location Reborn said for the meeting.He passed right by it and drove the batmobile into a lake in gotham city park.He then heard Batwoman's grappling hook as she pulled him out.He noticed he was on a roof near the meeting. "Tsuna why the heck are you driving the batmobile and dressed as a vigilante"Batwoman asked.

Tsuna fell to his knees."Sorry Kate"He started to say."I mean Batwoman its simple someone is stealing Money from the vongola and a person in that cigar bar has information"He said.Batwoman nodded " I get it Tsuna but you could have called me"She said.He nodded " Sorry and about the batmobile for some reason bruce wayne gave it to him before he vanished so he was batman"He asked.Batwoman nodded yes "Now then Tsuna lets get that information"She said.Tsuna nodded following Batwoman's lead.

end of chapter 2 i hoped you liked it and please review.

.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Reborn! or Batwoman and this is just for fun.

Chapter 3

Tsuna stood on the roof after batwoman saved him. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number " Hey Reborn , Batwoman rescued me and I decide to go to the meeting as myself , so bring the limo to this address since i noticed the tracker in this costume " He said. " The limo , is already there Tsuna with a change of clothes in the backseat " Reborn said hanging up. Batwoman removed her cowl " So tsuna , what is the plan you are going with " Kate asked.

Tsuna turned to face her " its simply , i need more training since I know reborn will retrieve the batmobile ". " I will go the meeting as myself and when I have the information or about to be killed you come in and save me Kate ". " Sorry , I mean batwoman " He said. Kate placed her cowl back. " That is what , I was going to suggest and Reborn was thinking the same thing , so head to the meeting Tsuna " She said. Tsuna nodded and headed to the roof door and walked down the stairs. He saw the limo and opened the backdoor. He took a seat and saw the driver come and close the limo door. Tsuna relaxed noticed a black suit and white pants and brown shoes. he changed out of his hero suit and changed into the suit and pants along with shoes. He noticed a cigar under the suit after changing. He picked it up and placed in the suits pocket.

He relaxed siting on the leather seats and noticed Futa enter the cigar bar as the limo stoped. He got out of the limo and entered the cigar bar. He noticed Futa siting on a leather couch in a section that said reserved for Tsuna if the vongola and other members. He walked over and took a seat near Futa. " What are you doing , here Futa " He asked as Futa lit a cigar. Futa took a puff " oh , i got a text saying to come from the one , who asked you to come Tsuna " He said.

Tsuna hid his look of disgust as Futa handed him a cigar. He smelled the cigar and noticed a strong smell and accepted the light. He took a puff noticing the strong taste. " Not bad " He said with a shocked look. He heard a ticking noise from the couch and lifted the cushion. He grabbed futa hand and ran outside. He and Futa saw the explosion. Futa brought Tsuna to a waiting car. Tsuna noticed Futa was in a trance state " I see its , you again but this time you joined my family and decide to steal from us " He said.

Futa laughed " I did not steal from , you Tsuna i knew someone was trying to kill you and decide to save you and used Futa so you would owe me one ". Tsuna took a puff of the cigar and tossed it on the floor. " Let me guess get in the car , So we can talk Mukuro rokudo " He said. Futa got in the car and nodded. Tsuna got in the car. " one trap into another trap maybe " He thought as the car pulled away. Batwoman followed with her motorcycle.

Tsuna looked at Futa " Mukuro , mist guardian you were called to the meeting as well " He asked. Futa took a puff of the cigar " I was but had futa go in my stead , I will share the information , i have when you arrive " He said. Tsuna nodded and took a breath and coughed because of the smell. He turned and looked out the window noticing Batwoman following. Futa laughed " By the way Tsuna , why were you driving the batmobile " He asked. Tsuna scratched his face " not telling Futa , slash Mukuro " He said as the car arrived at an old house.

Tsuna noticed Futa stayed in the car smoking as he got out and closed the door. He entered the house and saw Mukuro in the living room. " I thought , you hate the mafia Mukuro " Tsuna said. Mukuro laughed " I do , but the culprit stealing from the vongola is obvious " He said. Tsuna stepped back and thought about it. " the limo driver " He said taking a guess. Mukuro laughed " I freed Futa from my power why not ask him the rankings of that possibility " He said. Tsuna sighed " I will but not because you suggested it " He said leaving.

He saw batwoman near Futa and walked over. He checked on Futa by the car. Futa ran and hugged Tsuna. " Big bro Tsuna " He said. Tsuna took a breath. " What is the ranking of the limo driver being the one stealing the funds and trying to kill us " He asked. Futa nodded. " A 100 percent chance " He said. Tsuna looked to Batwoman " Well lets go confront that limo driver " He said

End of chapter 3 . I know its been awhile I hoped you liked chapter 3 and please review. also about Futa , i thought why not use the ranking planet to help get the answer and use Mukuro as a way to help as well about the limo driver lets just say it connects to the beth who became Alice and thanks for the read.


End file.
